Game History
This is a narrative history of the game. This page attempts to give a brief overview of the events of the game in order to quickly bring potential and new players up to speed. This is only an overview; if you want to know if specific creatures, concepts, or other such things have been created and when, please search for those specific terms, view the PP expenditure page, or ask an admin. First Age 0th Year of the Gods (YG)/ February 26th-28th In the nothing that existed before the world was there came to be a single mind that realized it thought, and so Veros was born, the first god. He created the first land, and in doing so Xa'an and Chactross came to be as well. They made the aethers and the waters. But in this world an Unknown element was introduced, and even as it was born, the world began to die, aided by the Void. Yet with life also came nature, and Oravalos awakened, and with him Dreams were summoned by Xa'an to become Oreb Nahash. So too did the water awaken as Neko, and more land and waters were created in the world. When fire and light met, the result was an emnity that burned darkly, marked by the Pillar of Darkfire. From this point the god Yoglith arose and began to set time in order. The world began to produce much life, but the story of the gods was far from over 250 Y.G./ February 28th-March 3rd The god Shurka entered the world to heal the harms caused by Absence and the Unknown god. Water, under Neko's controll, began to encorach upon land, producing a festering breeding ground for the mold of Unknown, and the fungus too. Yoglith began to move and interact with the world, producing Vymrl and declaring that anomalies are forbidden. He and Xa'an did not get off to a good start. But not all was conflict, for Oravalos tried to bring elements together by creating creatures capable of living in aether but nested in the air, helping the aether plants of land survive in the air that they found themselves in. Likewise Oreb Nahash imbued his artifacts with the power to project a portion of the Dream Realm into the real world, in the hopes that if the gods saw the dreams each other had they might do away with all their fighting and fueding. Shortly afterwards Chactross insulted Oravalos for his desire of cooperation. With the aid of Chactross and Xa'an, Veros created a swarm of gemstones around the darkfire pillar. A glacier followed after, forged by Vymrl, as did three floating islands crafted by Veros. 500 Y.G./ March 3rd-7th The world was still young, and new Gods were appearing left and right. Oreb Nahash and Xa'an joined forces to bring forth Ythrexle, God of Abberations and Pleasure into the world. Nocturne, Lord of Shadows, sprang into being from those places where Xa’an’s light did not touch. As life took hold in the universe, it begat its own God, Xirinet. Many Gods devoted their efforts to creating ecosystems for the new universe. Oravalos built upon his prior efforts in the Aether, Chactross used his flame pillar to strike out at the world, fertilizing the ground by burning the fungus and creating weather patterns by striking at the oceans and glaciers. Xirinet created Riot, the dangerous plane of Life and Neko created the beginnings of an Ecosystem in the oceans, as well. Not all was peaceful, however. The Unknown God developed Psyonics and reached out to the other Gods, but was met with either suspicion, or in Shurka’s case, open hostility. Shurka created Skelks to eat the fungus, while the Unknown created Grey Fungus to protect it. Yoglith, enraged at the changes of the world around him, creates the Chronoptera, a hive-like intelligent race, and collapses as his mind adjusts itself to communicate with the hive-mind. While he is incapacitated, Xa'an tinkers with time itself to summon the Elder Things. Other developments include Shurka joining Veros in raising an island into the heavens, Oreb Nahash, Xa’an and Veros joining together to form the domain of Aether, Vymrl reaching out to Chactross with a new idea of how to create light for the world. Nocturne’s creation of the blacklight crystal, an object that sheds darkness instead of light, and whose shadows are bright, and Ythrexle’s creation of two dream realms: Haldonys, realm of nightmares, and Halcyis, realm of Desires, as well as the Dream-Shephards, the Narsk. Nocture also notices the plight of mortals and begins to create the beginnings of an afterlife by creating the domain of undeath and wraiths. Finally, Neko asks the other Gods for help in creating a place for his water to rest. Veros considers the best way to go about doing this. 750 Y.G./ March 7th-10th Xa'an’s meddling with time was felt by many of the Gods, incluing Nocturne, Ythrexle and Veros. Nocture creates his first Exarch, Observer, by imbuing one of his wraiths with power and tasking the wraith with guarding the well of time. Yoglith himself awoke in a rage at Xa’an’s meddling, calling for his destruction. Xa’an was displeased with his Elder Things, calling them a ‘failed creation’ and banishing them to the earth, creating the parasitic glow worms instead. Shurka and the Unknown God continue their feud-by-proxy with the creation of the shield wisps to protect the Skelks from the Grey Fungus. The Unknown leaves the surface of the world in a gigantic fungal organism. In the meantime, Chactross creates armor for himself and grants himself a form, and uses the leftover to seed the planet with metal. He also rejects Vyrml’s offer. Ythrexle creates the dreamweaver’s tools to mold dreams. Only one new God emerged in these 250 years. Oravalos exausted himself in the creation of Eijra, goddess of Fey and Song, who, despondent at the depressing state of the world, summoned the Feywild out of nothingness with her Song and filled it with her vision for the world. Many gods enter the Feywild and are impressed and moved by the Goddess’ vision. Most importantly, Veros set out to reconstruct the world as Neko had requested. The gods are divided on the necessity or wisdom of this action, as rivalries between the Gods begin to appear with Chactross declaring that he would rather destroy the world than allow Xirinet to have any influence over it. Eventually, Veros gathers the support of Yoglith, Ejira, Xa’an, Xirinet and Neko, and sets to work. He creates the Dimension Bulwark to create gravity, the Azure Aegis to separate the Aether from the Air, the Force domain to govern gravity (given to Yoglith), and moves the existing land over the bulwark to bring it into its range of effect. He ingeniously places the blacklight crystal within the flame pillar, restoring the pillar’s light. Finally, he creates more earth, stone, air and metal and creates grass and trees that begin to spread on the planet’s surface. It should be noted that the world now actually has *two* surfaces… an inner and outer surface. The inner surface has the pillar of fire and is lit, the outer world remains dark. 1000 Y.G./ March 10th-14th The world and its gods reel in the aftermath of Veros’ restructuring of the cosmos. The actions of Veros cause ripples in the very structure of the Aether, which brings forth Frellisk, a new God. Xa'an has significant reservations about the new world, especially the restoration of light to the flame pillar, which he had quenched in ages past. He creates the Storehouse of Light to siphon off some of that light for himself. Eijra departs back to the feywild, disappointed in the changes, and creates the Halflings. Meanwhile, a group of Gods comes together to form Thans, god of the Sun, who uses his newborn power to reorganize the world once more into two half-spheres, one populated by air-breathers and one populated with aether-breathers, both lit part of the day by Chactross’ pillar, creating the Day/Night cycle. Nocturne emerges and is impressed with Veros’ ingenuity with his blacklight crystal, and calls it technology. Meanwhile, Neko is happy to finally have somewhere to rest. Above the world, the frost giants are hard at work, founding the first city: Defnamcir, learning how to smelt iron and, through a series of wars, starting to form into a single coherent nation. Other groups of sentient beings are forming as well. Eijra creates Halflings, Veros creates Dopplegangers, Oravalos creates the aether dryads-Ae-Silvani, and Veros and Thans join forces to create the Eladrin. All of this is aided by Xirinet, who creates the stars, portals to the plane of life, Riot. Eijra also creates the Golden Hills, an area of fertile farmland, which will play an important role in future millennia. The gods also began to learn more of one another, and in general, started to get along. Xirinet, hearing of Chactross’ mistrust, reaches out to the fire god in friendship. Xirinet and Oravalos talk about the necessity of names, while Xirinet and Thans nearly come to blows over the merits of rain and sun before discovering the harmony of the rainbow. Yoglith, however, still scarred from the improper use of the Temporal Harmonizer, retreats within the Well of Time, creating the Eternal Bastion to prevent entry, or exit, forever. 1250 Y.G./ March 14th-17th After the flurry of activity of the past 500 years, the Gods decide to relax somewhat and mostly spend their time conversing with one another or bettering their creations. A minor feud erupts between Chactross and Vymrl when the former creates fire Archons and sends them to test the latter’s frost giants. The two Gods agree to let the two races prove themselves, and do not interfere. Chactross also creates magical conduits and spreads them across the world to allow mortals easier access to magic. Neko creates abundant freshwater for the new races. Xirinet and Veros join forces to create the Leylines, magical lines of life-giving power that stretch from the Dimensional Bulwark to the Azure Aegis. With all of this new power, the first heroes begin to appear amongst the mortal races. High above the surface, Xa'an creates six large asteroids, called the Vorpal Cascade, to serve as a new home. Meanwhile, the Unknown god returns to the surface, spreading his fungus to the glaciers, and, most importantly, revealing its terrible name: Tsarokga-Noggoth 1500 Y.G./ March 17th-21th Veros restores the Azure Aegis to its original form after half of it is removed by Oravalos. The two have words over the Aegis, with Oravalos accusing Veros of meddling too much in the other Gods works. No real conclusion is reached, and Oravalos leaves distrusting Veros’ intentions. Meanwhile, far above, the fire archons succeed in breaking apart the floating glacier, creating a great floating archipelago of ice. The frost giants are devastated, but the destruction reveals a conduit, granting some of them magical powers and helping them start to rebuild. Below, Cygnus, a new God pulled from the void by Xa'an, encounters Eijra, who has just created dwarves. Cygnus tells the first lie, but eventually helps Eijra to create a mountain home for the dwarves. Peace reigns for a time, with dwarf and Halfling living side by side, until suddenly the fire archons arrive. Rather than conquering, they have come to look for a new purpose in life beyond war. Although doubtful of their abilities to control their own flames, the Dwarves and Halflings agree to try and help. To the south, Shurka creates a giant tree, Eorna, which acts both as a teacher and as an indicator to the state of the world. Deep in the forests, an eladrin scouting party comes into contact with Tsarokga-Noggoth‘s fungi, and escape. An enmity forms between the eladrin and the fungus. Finally, the fungal god creates the Tsarok-Hem, spiderlike servants that posess a number of terrifying powers. 2000 Y.G./ March 21th-24th A time of peace exists between both the gods and the races. All races prosper, as trade roads stretch between the settlements of the dwarves, eladrin and Halflings. Bards and Wizards first sing and cast spells, and all of the gods seem content in peacefully creating more life and habitats for the world. The only “disaster” that occurs is when Nibiru, a sentient planetoid created by Xa'an, crashes to the ground. But even this hardship is shortlived, as the planetoid promotes growth around itself, creating huge trees and creatures. 2250 Y.G. / March 24th-29th After the relative peace of the past 500 years, tensions began to mount between both the Gods and the Mortals. High above the world, the Tsarok-Hem and their new minions, the Narrok, have depleted the resources in their region of the aether, and begin to look down hungrily. Below, Eijra worries about the tensions between the dwarves and the eladrin, both of whom are trying to claim the output of the halfling’s bountiful harvests. Xa'an and Oravalos discuss taking actions to stop Veros from meddling further with their plans. In the floating archipelago, the frost giants sharpen their swords and discuss taking control of the world below to prevent further bloodshed between the surface races. Nocturne, concerned about the growing tensions, creates the Underdark as a haven for all those who do not wish to fight, but also creates the Warforged as a peacekeeping force. Vymyrl and Nocturne realize they have similar goals, and form an alliance, while Shurka believes he is losing control of Eorna, although Eijra disagrees. Worried that knowledge will be lost, Veros creates the Loremasters, a secret society that collects and preserves knowledge. Mara, the twin-goddesses of the moons, as well as the moons themselves, are created at this time as well, as well as the humans, a collaboration between Xirinet and Veros. The world waits, poised on the edge of a sword. 2500 Y.G. / March 29th-31st War. War sweeps the heavens and the earth as the Free-Will war begins, fought over a disagreement over whether or not the mortal races should be allowed to operate and fight one another without divine interference or not. The frost giants and warforged pour from the heavens and the underdark and attack the golden hills. To bolster his forces, Nocturne creates necromancers to raise the fallen. They are met by the unified forces of Duska Krak (a union of Dwarves and Halflings). Above, the Gods themselves array themselves against one another. Shurka, Eijra, Veros, Oravalos, Thans and Xirinet fall on the side of Duska Krak, while Nocturne, Vymrl and the newborn Empress, Goddess of Envy and Tyrrany, side with the invaders. As the battle rages, Veros uses Eijra’s sorrow to create the Sorrowsworn, powerful creatures which attack the invading armies. The Ae-sylvani are given the ability to sail the Aether by Oravalos and shatter the tunnel through the aether used by the invading frost giants. Thans gives the undead a fear of sunlight, while Nocturne responds by giving mortals a fear of the unknown/dark. Below, the Empress creates the Talua, evil creatures which infiltrate Duska Krak and offer false “hope” that is only doom for those who believe them. Finally, Nocturne sends Observer, who is starting to doubt the God’s sanity, into the battle. This provokes a strong reaction from the defending Gods, who, led by Veros, get Nocturne to sound a retreat. As the warforged retreat, Chactross is the first god to attack another as he uses his divine fire to melt away part of Vymrl’s chest. The frost giants, with nowhere to go, prepare to fight to the end, but are offered a way out by Mara. With the war over, Eijra, her innocence lost, retires from the world to the Feywild to recover. However, for the other Gods, the time of Conflicts is not over, as the Tsarok-Hem arrive like a meteor swarm and begin covering the land with fungus and decay. The Gods turn to deal with this threat, but the Empress offers her aid to Tsarokga-Noggoth. 2750 Y.G. /March 31st-April 4th The fungal wars have gone on for decades, as the Tsarok-Hem push outwards relentlessly from their impact site, despite the other Gods outfitting their mortal thralls with better equipment to fight off the fungal tide. Shurka creates his combat-wisp, Annolum, to strike down the fungus. As the Tsarok advance, Eijra, sick of the fighting, teleports all Halflings and dwarves to the Feywild for their protection, leaving the defenders severely pressed as The Empress assists the Tsarok. Finally, the destruction reaches such a level that it gains sentience, and Drahthor, God of Destruction is born. In his newborn glory, he fixes on the first things he sees, the Tsarok-Hem, and wipes the vast majority of them from the face of the planet before his hunger is sated, bringing a swift end to the invasion. Thans, furious at the Tsarok-Hem, follows the path of their attack back to their homeworld and releases swarms of deadly wasps, which are countered swiftly by Tsarokga-Noggoth, who emerges from the planetoid and swats Thans out of the aether and into the sea. Below, as the surviving Tsarok-Hem retreat underground, the remaining races attempt to determine what to do next. The Dopplegangers, still in Halfling and dwarf form, expand to fill the abandoned villages and towns as caretakers. Shurka creates the humites to cure the world. Eijra sleeps, and as she sleeps, Eorna turns black and withered. Xirinet creates wardens to guard against another invasion. Meanwhile, Drahthor watches the rebuilding, and feels a spark within him. The God of Destruction is also the God of Creation! As he contemplates this mystery, he receives a summons to the Empress’ demi-plane, Niyanta, the Jade Palace. Within, the Empress teaches Drahthor to understand language, and further reveals the darkness within her being. The Empress demands to know Drahthor’s intentions for the world, but the new God has no answer, and instead offers his thanks for the gift of language with a kiss, one that shocks the Empress, who realizes that she, too, can love. In other news, Ythrexle creates a means to travel between the Dream and the World, and brings his people to the surface, Nibiru, having left the crater of his impact site, has begun to form a ring around the planet, and Mara creates the astral orrery, which creates a basis for all time-based phenomena in the universe. 3000 Y.G. / April 4th-7th Thans completes his fall from the heavens, and crashes into the sea. There, he awakens to discover his body broken and face scarred. In shame, he hides himself within a fish skin. Across the world, his clerics feel a great shock when his body hits the water. Drahthor, exploring the Eladrin capitol, hears rumors of Thans’ fall, but his attempts to discover more about Thans are cut short when the Eye of the Sun reveals the hiding God to the Eladrin. Thans appears in fish-guise, and nearly strikes Drahthor in a rage, but is talked down. Thans leaves to recover, and Drahthor returns to the Aether, where he creates a giant asteroid, full of caves, which he fills with air. He explains to Xa’an that this will be his own little world distant from the one below. As the two gods leave the Eladrin, Veros notes that the Eladrin have mostly forgotten his hand in their creation, and creates a new temple in Eladrin lands and blesses his followers there. The Empress has taken mortal form, and mostly forgets her immortal self. She waits for the birth of her child. Xa’an creates a continent on the interior of the planet, and Oravalos creates giant aether sea turtles, large as islands and who have their own gravitational pull. Xirinetcreates the first angels. Ythrexle finally leaves the Dream and sets out to meet his earthly brothers. Eijra awakens, and some of the Halflings and Dwarves return to the world, only to find the humites in their territory. War ensues. Veros claims control over all the souls of the dead after discovering them with Drahthor residing within the shades of Nocturne’s creation. There is nowhere for them to go at the moment, so the souls gather at the center of the world. Across the planet, showers of spirits that would be talked about for millennia burst into the air, all traveling to where they have been called by their new master. 3250 Y.G. / April 7th-11th As Drahthor works on his asteroid, he feels a portion of his power slip away, and is concerned. The power flows to the Empress, who gives birth to her and Drahthor’s child, Priya (an Exarch). The pain of childbirth alerts Chactross, who is enraged that another God has found a way to experience the pain that is his domain, and appears before the mortal the empress, lashing out at her. Thans appears to help his father as Drahthor, following his missing power, arrives to defend his daughter (whom he is shocked to discover he has). The attack reignites the divine spark within the Empress, who retakes her natural form and with her restored power, wounds Thans and banishes both Thans and Chactross from her palace. Chactross leaves to nurse his wounds, and creates the dragons, mortal enemies of the Empress and anyone who serves her. In the Feywild, Eijra decides to retire from Godhood for a time, and takes up life as a mortal. And high above, Tsarokga-Noggoth begins creating new forms of Tsarok for some nefarious future purpose… 3500 Y.G. / April 11th-14th Drahthor and the Empress discuss what the birth of their daughter means and agree to protect her at all costs. Drahthor suggests that the Empress should put aside her darker desires for the sake of their child and instead, create a civilization great enough to cause envy among all the other gods. The Empress agrees. With this agreed upon, Drahthor returns to his asteroid home, and creates the Ziggurat, which creates gravity in the asteroid. Thans, angry over his defeat, instructs his creations, the sahaugin, to hate all things having to do with the Empress and Drahthor, before leaving to find Veros in the hopes of forming an alliance. Veros has been visiting Ythrexle, and creates vampires in his spare time. The drums of war begin to beat again, as deep beneath the earth, the Tsarok reach out and begin to influence the eladrin race. On the surface, the frost giants found the nation of the Imperium. And high above, past the faint rings still being created by Nibiru, Xa’an is teaching his beholders how to be slavers. 3750 Y.G. / April 14th-18th Ythrexle finishes showing Veros and Thans the stone of Revery, a mystical stone which seems to defy gravity. As they are looking, Drahthor returns to the chamber of the Eye of the Sun and provokes Thans to appear before him, which the sun god quickly does. The two gods speak at length of their enmity, and eventually bury the hatchet, at least somewhat. Elsewhere, Eorna recovers fully as Eijra returns from her self-imposed exile. Shurka sends the floating tree down to earth, and encourages his Humites to settle around it. The Eladrin finish their coalescence into a fully functioning kingdom. Deep below, a fungal mass grows ever larger, and below even that, on the inner surface of the world, Xa’an continues his work on the inner continent. He also sends one of the asteroids of the cascade to the surface of the planet, filled to the brim with beholders, who begin taking slaves as the mortal races attempt to determine what is happening. The Empress has decided to follow up on Drahthor’s advice, and gathers the Dasa to found Atakhari. Runescar, god of battle and Roan, god of Travels and Smithing awaken. 4000 Y.G. / April 18th-21st While there were many years in the world, and much had happened, and countless numbers of mortals had died, one thing had yet to occur: the death of a God. The first God to die was Eijra. Wracked with pain from the suffering of her children, she explodes in a shower of energy, showering over the world and creating hundreds of new species. The Gods join to mourn her passing, expressing a mixture of shock, disbelief and anger. Veros blames Vymrl, Nocturne and Tsarokga-Noggoth for the death of the Fey Goddess. Thans leaves and gathers an army of angels to create an even greater army to defeat the fungal lord as the other Gods try to figure out what to do next. 4250 Y.G./April 21st-25th A coalition of Gods determines what to do with Eijra’s soul. Veros, Shurka, Xirinet and Drahthor reform it into something new, yet old. Zophia, mistress of spirits, is born! And with her birth, the ability to return from the dead comes to mortals as well. Zophia asks the gathered gods to help her do something about the spirits of the dead. Drahthor then leaves to explore more of the world. He first travels to the Empress’ realm to visit his daughter, showing her his asteroid realm, which he proudly states is nearly complete. He then travels to the shattered lands and meets Xirinet. The two of them have a discussion on the nature of Godhood. Are the Gods mere personifications of ideals, or are they something more? Both agree that they have gone beyond the basic domains that they possess, and have become something much greater. Below, in the darkness, Nocturne reacts to Eijra’s death with both scorn and fury. He blames her willingness to allow the mortal races to do as they will, up to and including destroying one another, as the proximal reason for her death, but his musings rapidly take on a much darker tone, as he declares that he must destroy the world and remake it. Observer overhears his master speaking, and his prior fears that his master has lost his mind are confirmed. He travels to Veros, and asks for help in stopping Nocturne. High above, Xa’an finishes his work on the rings of the planet, and mortals come to call them the ‘river of souls.’ Meanwhile, Thans completes his work: an army of four million demons. Frellisk also creates very delicious cookies with which to conquer the world. 4500 Y.G./April 25th-28th Veros, Drahthor and Zophia finalize plans for what to do with the spirits of the dead, although there are some disagreements along the way. Zophia desires a plane far away from divine or mortal cares where spirits can rest forever. Drahthor disagrees, suggesting that there should be some option to return to life. Veros desires something in between: only exceptional mortals can return to life. Drahthor feels he is losing the argument, and leaves to create a beacon for the dead who wish to be reborn on his astral home, much to the consternation of the other two gods. Veros and Zophia, with the Empress’ help, create the world of the dead: A great plane of mists, where the spirits of the dead are drawn towards the center and given an option to return to the world or drift forever. In the realm of mortals, the beholders are beaten by the Eladrin, and scatter to the four corners of the world. Roan has finally gone too far in his meddling, as both Veros and Tsarokga-Noggoth take steps to neutralize the actions of the newborn god. Elsewhere, Xa’an creates a parallel world, one possessed of madness (this cosmos’ Far Realm). Humanity forms itself into the kingdom of Alexandria, and Thans trains his demon army. 4750 Y.G. / April 28th-May 2nd Drathor invites the Empress to visit his realm, which only needs people to inhabit it. There, the Empress suggests that the two of them relax. Behind walls of magic, the two Gods take the forms of mortals, and discover a mutual attraction. However, at the height of their passion, the Empress disappears with a laugh, leaving an infuriated Drahthor, who barely manages to contain his rage, but notes that their relationship would certainly have to change. Below, Siccadan, god of language, forms from words left unknown and forgotten as a poor man in Alexandria finds a relic of Xa’an which summons powers from another world to create wealth for both himself and Alexandria… although what payment will be required in return is unknown. In Alexandria proper, Veros and Xirinet work together to create Devas, an implementation of Veros’ idea of singling out souls of exceptional merit. The Empress creates a link between the Devas and Raksashas, as she and Veros had agreed, locking the two races in a mortal struggle for all eternity. Also, Mara creates seasons and Xa’an creates the temporal vortex, which allows Xa’an to control time. Under cover of a spell of darkness, Vampires infiltrate the ancient city of Duska Krak, and seemingly obliterate the city. The Gods react with shock, but soon after, the city reappears floating high above the world. Veros had been in the city investigating the spell of darkness when the Vampire’s ritual had completed itself, and the god transported the city high above the world… but became stuck in the center of the city in statue form. 5000 Y.G/ May 2nd-5th As the dust settles from Duska Krak’s near annihilation, most of the gods decide to spend some time looking after their mortal followers, and by and large, the mortals flourish. New races are born, as Siccadan creates the Gnomes, and Drahthor grants the souls waiting for him new bodies, the Drahkorn. In Alexandria, silver operations now operate under the jurisdiction of the Silver Eye Mining Company which is secretly headed by a beholder. Above, in Duska Krak, Xirinet comes upon Veros’ frozen form, which has been drained of power and cannot seem to recover. Xirinet gives Veros a portion of his own power, and the God returns to life. And in the void, Tsarokga-Noggoth continues to expand his Tsarok forces and grows more seeds for some unknown purpose… 5250 Y.G. / May 5th-9th An enmity begins to grow between Roan and Tsarokga-Noggoth when Roan travels to gather allies to help him in removing Tsarokga-Noggoth’s foothold on the world, a large fungal forest that has been growing for nearly a millennia. Shurka is, as always, more than willing to help fight the fungal lord. Together, they create a deadly barrier, the Vanguard Woods, to hem in the fungal forest. Tsarokga-Noggoth responds by bolstering his fungus, and succeeds in partially neutralizing Roan’s actions. The Empress, seeking to maintain balance, travels to parlay with Tsarokga-Noggoth, offering him a safe haven for his fungi in Atakhari. Above, in Drahthor’s realm, the Drahkorn are growing more powerful. Drahthor asks Veros to connect the leylines to his realm so that his people can use magic. Veros does so, then returns to his workshop to create the race of minotaurs. The surviving Dwarves and Halflings on the surface band together to form a new nation. And in Alexandria, strange noises begin coming from the silver mines… 5500 Y.G./ May 9th-12th Two new gods appear. One, Ka, is master of the weather, and immediately begins devising a system to create a permanent weather system for the planet. The other, is Kiptar, born on the mechanized plane of Mechanus, he is the god of machinery. Both gods are sought out by others. Xa’an travels to meet Kiptar, while Roan greets Ka and asks him to help fight Tsarokga-Noggoth. Roan and Shurka continue to work to bolster the vanguard woods. Together, they form a stronger barrier than before, with Shurka creating crystalline trees that are highly resistant to infection. At the Eladrin capital, Mara gifts one of her followers with a sword that destroys magic, and instructs him to take revenge on the corrupt leadership of the eladrin people. He does so, but the sword carriers a terrible price. He and those touched by the sword become lycanthropes. 5750 Y.G./ May 12th-16th Xa’an has created a river that links the heavens and the earth, called the skyway river. One of the Maras passes through the river, and declares it to be a major problem, rerouting it such that it will not drench her every rotation. Xa’an notes that Mara’s adjustment will in fact negate the river’s original purpose, and devises another idea, causing the river to flow through a sacred pool on one of the moons. The Maras are even more displeased with this, as anything that happens on the moons happens to them as well. They call on Veros for help, and together, they forcibly move the river away from the moons. Elsewhere, the Empress notes the chaos that underlies all things, and shunts that chaos off into a realm she calls, appropriately, ‘The Chaos’ (Elemental Chaos of this Setting). This bothers Roan, whose domain of trickery relies on chaos. He goes to see where the chaos has gone to. With the return of Vymrl, the Imperium flourishes, and begins looking for opportunities to expand. And the Lycanthropic Eladrin travel far away and begin to call themselves the Dark Eladrin. 6000 Y.G./ May 16th-19th The Empress, always searching for balance, creates a mirror of the Dasa in the Chaos, and calls them the Loha. Roan arrives in the chaos, and begins experimenting, which draws the ire of the Empress, as she considers the Chaos to be her own. The Imperium reforms itself into a caste system. All of these pale in comparison to the catastrophe of Lightloss. Xa’an, furious with the continued meddling with his river, decides to remove all light from the world. Travelling to the pillar of fire, he removes the Darklight Crystal and shatters it, then directs the storehouse of light to suck away all the starlight, plunging the world into darkness. In the silver mines of Alexandria, a cabal of beholders opens large portals to the outer realms, and many beholders swarm across the land, searching for prisoners and prey while the mortal races cower. The Gods are quick to react. Shurka provides a rod of blinding light to the humites, Roan causes light from the Chaos to be shed on the prime plane. Xirinet reignites the stars, closes the passages created in the silver mines, and pushes the beholders from the shattered lands, before spending his remaining energy to bolster other mortal races. Veros meets Xa’an, and attacks the god of light over and over again, charging the flame pillar and undoing Xa’an’s earlier darkening, causing light to return to the world again. 6250 Y.G. / May 19th-23rd War returns to the land in a dreary echo of the ancient Free-Will war from millennia past. The Imperium, impatient with their lack of good land, invade the lands of the Humites, and battle lines are quickly drawn. Drahthor sends his Drahkorn on their first mission, helping the humites fight off the invaders and offering passage to the feywyld for those humites who are trapped by the encroaching giants. The Warforged, now under the command of Kiptar, go to help their old allies, the giants. As the war progresses, the giants turn the brunt of their attention on the Loremasters, besieging Skypeak. As the siege progresses, the nation of Alexandria musters and army, and sends it against the Imperium forces. Meanwhile, Veros continues to strike at Xa’an, startling the other Gods with his brutality. As his domains are stripped away and travel to find new masters, Xa’an calls Veros a murderer, and expires. His domains go as follows. Sight, the first to leave, travels to Siccadan, who accepts it. Abberance travels to Tsarokga-Noggoth, who gladly accepts it. Time shatters as it is removed, creating a vortex in which what is, was, and could be is formed. Elder Things, long abandoned by Xa’an, come through the void. Eventually, Yoglith, the original lord of Time, exits the anomaly, and takes his old domain back. Finally, light itself leaves and travels to Drahthor, where it waits for his acceptance. Two Gods also awaken. Quel, born of the deep, and Hensen, god of change. 6500 Y.G. / May 23rd-26th The siege of Skypeak continues. Within the keep, the loremasters are busily dealing with an outbreak of lycanthropy, and are relived when the humites travel through the feywyld to support the Loremasters with both supplies and manpower. Xirinet joins in the fray, decimating the Imperium army as the Alexandrian army arrives and cleaves into the back of the siege force. Vymrl sends an exarch to talk to his creator, Yoglith, hoping for help, but instead, Yoglith indiscriminantly strikes out, further dimming the fortunes of the Imperium. To the far south, Tsarokga-Noggoth sends spores from the fungal forest to other continents in an attempt to expand his power. Roan continues to expand the Vanguard Forest, slowly eating into the fungal lines. In Atakhari, the Dasa and Loha have just managed to create airships, but the Loha betray the Dasa, and Atakhari comes under attack. After a protracted battle, the Dasa force the Loha back into the Chaos, and the portal between their mirror-cities seals shut. Elsewhere, Zophia kidnaps groups of humans, giants, humites and dark eladrin and brings them all to the chilly continent of Zophar. Hensen takes the form of a Hydra, and soon one of his heads attacks another, releasing blood into the oceans, which solidifies and becomes known and bloodstone. Veros, his mind roiling with anger and hate, stares into the time vortex for answers, and Hammu, god of Justice, is born. 6750 Y.G. /May 26th-30th After a long war, the Imperium decides it has had enough, and retreats. Hensen raises a small archipelago near the bloodstones, and guides slaves he has freed from the beholders to the island, forming the Free Nation. Zophar’s diverse population joins together to form the nation of Zophar. The Warforged set to sea on a floating mechanical city. The Empress returns to her realm and, in a rage, hurtles her palace into the Chaos… with her daughter still inside. She appears to have lost her mind somewhat, and is seeing a copy of herself. The third God dies. Thans is eaten by the very demons he had created. A future version of Veros returns to the present, and with his last ounces of strength, summons Shurka and destroys the fungus that had spread to the other continents. By the time Shurka arrives, Future-Veros has been reduced to a flameskull. He reveals a dire future, where Shurka and most of the other gods were dead, with only an enraged Drahthor and Tsarokga-Noggoth remaining. He begs Shurka not to let Present-Veros become engulfed with hatred of Mara. He then begs Shurka to kill him, which Shurka does. Present-Veros revives as Yoglith comes to claim the temporal vortex, which Veros gives him. And above, Mara withdraws from the world for a time to mature herself into adulthood. As she grows, so do the moons. 7000 Y.G./May 30th-June 2nd Drahthor finally lays claim to the domains of light and fire, and gives himself the title of Torchbearer. He seeks out Hammu, and the two of them discuss what should be done when one God kills another. They formulate a tribunal to proceed on murder charges against Veros. Thans’ priesthood in the Eladrin is removed from power when the Eladrin discover that the priests lost their power nearly 300 years earlier. The Order of the White Shield is formed to defend and unite the humites, and Hensen’s Free Nation begins to be affected by mutations from the bloodstone. To the south, Tsarokga-Noggoth is tired of the struggle of this world, and calls back his forces nearly entirely. It would appear that after millennia of conflict, Roan has finally won. 7250 Y.G./June 2nd-6th The preparations for the Trial of Veros continue, as Drahthor goes to find Xirinet and The Empress (who continues to behave erratically) to be part of the tribunal, while Hammu creates a suitable location for a God-Trial. Finally, the trial commences, but Veros refuses to answer the summons, disregarding Hammu’s summons as the prattlings of an upstart god. Frustrated, Drahthor travels to convince Veros, and eventually attacks the god, attempting to forcibly drag the god to the tribunal, but is unsuccessful. The trial begins regardless, with Veros in abstensia. Drahthor lays out the argument against him, and Shurka eventually arrives to defend Veros if the god of knowledge will not defend himself. Meanwhile, in the deep south, in the artic wastelands, a new group of sentient mushrooms appears, the Thallids, worshiping a new god, Thallii-Nanurri (Tsarokga-Noggoth in disguise) 7500 Y.G./June 6th-9th The trial of Veros continues, and, although he does not accept the validity of the court, Veros eventually does appear for a moment, giving an explanation for his actions against Xa’an. The tribunal confers for some time, and eventually returns a verdict of not guilty. As Shurka leaves to inform Veros of the result, Vyrml appears and questions the validity of the court itself, stating that he has some strenuous philosophical objections to its formation. Hammu promises to hear out Vyrml’s concerns, but first creates the Three Laws of the Court: * Justice: The Court of Three will hear the case against any God-killer. Justice, Order and Life shall decide if the killing was justified, and what punishment is to be applied if it was not. * Law: The Court of Three may hear any case brought against a god by another god. Justice, Order and the embodiment of the pertinent domain shall judge and punish at their discretion. * Truth: The Court of Three will punish, at their discretion, any god (whether accused, accuser or witness) who is found to perjure before the Court. Later, Veros meets again with Hammu, and recognizes the court’s validity, having changed his mind. He grants Hammu the use of the flame pillar, which has been modified to be able to trap a god within. Moments later, Yoglith returns to the well of time, to discover it still covered by the Eternal Bastion. Yoglith crumbles the barrier, only to be faced with himself. It becomes apparent that this Yoglith is from a parallel history of the world. Both Yogliths automatically assume that the other is Xa’an, the anomaler, in disguise, and strike out, eventually killing one another. Veros and Shurka arrive and claim Yoglith’s souls. Veros sends the last aspect of Xa’an, Aether, to Mara, its chosen target, and returns to his workshop, where it is revealed that he is creating devils with fragments of Xa’an’s soul. And the Demons of Thans finally make their way to a place where they are noticed by another god, namely Drahthor. The demons bow down and worship the god of Destruction, and within Drahthor, that aspect of his being begins to rise in power… 7750 Y.G./June 9th-13th The Empress’ state continues to deteriorate, and she has horrible nightmares, which seem to bleed over into reality and create horrible monsters in the dark parts of the world. Her instability extends to her followers, as the Dasa’s city crashes onto a new continent prepared by the Empress, killing many of the Dasa. Elsewhere, Vymrl continues his inquiry into support for Hammu’s tribunal. He approaches both Drahthor and Veros, but both disagree with him and recognize its validity. Eventually, he meets with Hammu, and suggests that the addition of a 4th god, one of war, to the tribunal would be sufficient to quell his hesitancies to accept the court’s validity. Hammu accepts, and Vyrml begins work on a more permanent prison for a god. Mara embarks on a grand quest to reshape the cosmos, approaching first each god who has their own plane that she can find, and asking permission to create a system that will balance the energies of the cosmos. Eventually she gains the blessings she needs, and forges the Skyway River, which connects all the planes by flowing through it at one point or another. It makes the creation of new planes without a connection to the river much harder. Two new gods are born: Torvek, god of Laws and Ipsur, god of Ambition. Drahthor creates a new plane around the pillar of fire: a great palace of light and fire known as the Palace of Xa’an. In eladrin lands, the actions of the Maran cult against the priesthood of Thans centuries earlier is revealed, but no punitive steps are taken. In the shattered lands, the humans approach the minotaurs about assimilating into their culture, and in Veros’ workshop, it is revealed that Veros has been experimenting with the souls of the dead gods and making all sorts of devils. But speaking of dead gods… it appears that some portion or memory of Xa’an lives on, flitting about near Veros. 8000 Y.G./June 13th-16th Hensen, pleased with the court, seeks out allies to create a formal pantheon. He gains early support of Drahthor and Vyrml. Elsewhere, Jormundrasil, the oldest tree in existence, gains godhood and sentience, and creates Archons to do its bidding. He meets with Shurka, and admits confusion as to how a tree could be a God. And in Veros’ workshop, where his devils are nearly complete, Veros hears the word ‘Anomaler.’ 8250 Y.G./June 16th-20th As Hensen continues to gather support, Drahthor leaves to determine the source of the Empress’ problems. He arrives in the Jade Palace, and is led to the Empress by his daughter, who worries aloud at her mother’s illness. It appears that the evil side of the empress is returning even stronger than before, and that her mind was actually splitting it two. With the Empress incapacitated, the Eladrin that had settled on her continent enslave the remaining Dasa. Elsewhere, tensions begin to rise amongst the mortal races once more. The Free Nation begins to militarize, as Vymrl approaches Tsarokga-Noggoth with an offer of an alliance to carve up Zophar between them. The fungal lord accepts. Humites and Humans mate to form half-humites and Jormundrasil gathers the forgotten fire archons to himself, and creates storm archons. Finally, Mara modifies the Astral Orrery to make creating objects beyond the Azure Aegis harder. 8500 Y.G. June 20th-23rd Hensen’s meeting to discuss the creation of a pantheon commences in the Palace of Xa’an, with many gods in attendance. Three new Gods are born: Sessilee, god of Joy, Azor’Chapien, god of Honor, and Nixis, god of Stories and Mischief. Azor’Chapien runs afound of Veros in a very similar fashion to how Roan had run afoul of the eldest god millennia ago. Vyrml completes Tamarung, the plane for imprisoning Gods. Meanwhile, Jormundrasil and Tsarokga-Noggoth both work to consolidate their followers into single groups. Yoglith and Xa’an become more present to Veros, now having conversations with one another. And in the Eladrin capital, Mara burns the records of the purge of the corrupt members of Thans’ priesthood, but one retired Verosian priest reveals he sold a copy to the Loremasters long ago… 8750 Y.G. June 23rd-27th In the Eladrin Capital, the records of the purge continue to catch fire spontaneously as the eladrin and loremasters work feverishly to make copies of the original work. Eventually, Veros steps in and makes a definitive, unburnable copy. The Bronze Pantheon comes into being. Current members include: Drahthor,Hensen,Hammu,Vymrl and The Empress. Drahthor is elected to lead the Pantheon. Elsewhere, The order of the White Shield is destroyed in a massive humite revolt. At the same time, the Drahkorn approach the Imperium with an offer of a military training alliance… and perhaps something more. Beneath the branches of Jormundrasil, an assembly of Gods takes place, with Veros wondering why the minds of the humites are unreadable by him. As the Empress begins to blatantly seduce Drahthor, Torvek arrives to see about obtaining the domain of the Sun. Drahthor is not thrilled about someone laying claim to the Palace of Xa’an, and notes that Torvek would gain Drahthor’s enmity if this were to occur… Torvek is also behaving rather oddly, as if he remembers some other history from beyond the cosmos. And in the astral sea, Veros’ Devils go out to settle a portion of it and claim it as their own. 9000 Y.G. / June 27th-30th The Gods finally discover the astral sea, and are entranced by its unique properties. In the meantime, some of the devils leave their enclave on the Astral Sea, and return to the mortal plane, where they begin to make deals with humans. In Niyanta, the Sinners, born from the accumulated Sin in the palace, begin looking beyond for a more... plentiful and reliable source. Drevan, the vampire responsible for the near-destruction of Duska Krak, takes the power of another exarch, and becomes immensly powerful. Faith in the Bronze Pantheon begins to spread among the peoples of the world, and in the Chaos, a new God, Chroma, is born. And high above the planet, floating in the Aether, Xa'an's spirit calls for Mara... 9250 Y.G./ June 30th-July 4th At first, it seemed like a time of little concequence. The bronze pantheon debated the addition of a new member, Nixis reveals his safe haven for the world’s races to several gods. This action proves fortuitous, as dramatic events begin to unfold. The grand distortion, a plane of confusion an impermanence is created, a chink in the wall between the world and the chaos forms and, wonder of wonders, Eijra is reborn! Veros finds Zophia, who is dying from an incomplete creation. He sacrifices her to drag Eijra forward through time without creating a paradox. Shurka arrives, and, although very surprised at Eijra’s reappearance, he tells Veros that he thinks that Drevan, the vampire responsible for the near destruction of Duska Krak, is responsible for the problems he has been having. Veros goes to investigate, and is trapped, losing all his powers in the process. In response, a group of Gods appear over Terena, looking for Veros 9500 Y.G./ July 4th-7th A new God: Incarnation’s End appears. Drevan also moves Azora halfway across the world and raises the golden hills above the surface once more. 9750 Y.G./ July 7th-11th Eijra is overjoyed at the rebirth of her favorite lands, and moves to thank Drevan. Shurka follows her, and instantly recognizes Drevan. Words ensue, Drevan retreats to Veros’ workshop, and is followed by Nixis,Eijra,Shurka and Hensen, where they battle. At the last moment, Mara appears and pulls Drevan to safety. Shurka goes after Mara, and the two eventually come to an understanding as to why she did so: to prevent Veros’ powers from being destroyed. In other places: Starl, god of rodents appears and the Imperium prepares, once more, to go to war. 10000 Y.G./ July 11th-14th Drevan remains unfindable, although not for lack of trying from the Gods who attacked him last turn. Azor'Chapien decides to take matters into his own plan, and sets a plan in motion to invade the Gray Wastes and transport Azora back to its original location. Mara decides to start work on a terrifyingly powerful artifact of unknown function. The Circle of Unseen Shadows forms, and begins to distribute Noth through the world, finding purchase in Alexandria. The Imperium continues to build its army, and Terena, its primary foe, undergoes the first of many political upheavals. And in Ardune, on the interior of the world, the millenia-long war between the peoples of the Patren and Asila ends in an arcane firestorm, wiping out the Patren nation and creating the Tieflings from the Asilans. 10250 Y.G./ July 14-18 War breaks out! The Imperium retreads its old warpaths and makes its way towards Terena, raining terror upon the humites and gnomes, who flee to the Feywyld where they are intercepted by Devils, allied with the Imperium. The Imperium is also joined by the Free Nations The Defense Coalition abandons Terena, moving to the southern wastes to create a new nation. Shurka, sick of the destruction being rained down upon his people, and personally wades into combat. He draws the ire of Vymrl, who attacks him. Shurka, driven mad by grief, has resolved to die a martyr on Vymrl's blade, is only saved by the intervention of several other gods, who succeed in separating the two gods and focusing them on a common foe, Drevan. The Vampire is currently hovering over the Imperium, driving Eijra to madness, as the fey goddess rains terror down upon the homelands of the Imperium. The assembled gods move to find Veros, finally locating him trapped behind the Eternal Bastion. As they prepare to release him. Mara arrives, bearing her completed weapon, while her twin appears before Hammu, demanding that the god of justice bring Drevan to trial. Hammu's answers do not satisfy her, and she sends Beacon careening off its heights towards the ground below. Beacon survives, but the Court of the Magistrate dissapears from the Prime, reappearing in the Place between Places. Two new gods appear at this time: Honassia, god of undead and assassins, and Starl, god of Rodents. 10500 Y.G./ July 18-21 Veros is rescued from behind the Divine Blockade, but remains worrisomely mortal. Drevan finally appears in Hammu's court, and two claims are leveled: One against Drevan for the act of God-Murder and one against those who attacked Drevan before for intent to cause God-Murder. Veros' state is a source of great contention, as he is not in fact dead... although many of the Gods claim that he is just as well dead, being mortal and powerless. In the War, the Imperium comes under attack from a counteroffensive from the ancient allies of Silvera, Meriba and the Loremasters, joined by mercenaries from Alexandria, strike deep into the occupied lands. Gnomes and Humites from the Feywyld, having defeated the attacking devils, return from there and the haven city of Diaspora to join in the offensive. In Alexandria, the Circle of Unseen Shadows continues to skirmish with the powers-that-be, slowly gaining strength. 10750 Y.G./July 21-25 The war continues, but the Free Nation is convinced to pull out, leaving the Imperium to fight alone. The Azorans, angry at being removed from their old location, invade the Grey Wastes, only to discover that the land leeches the life from their bones. With some help from the city of Diaspora, they learn to survive. Debate continues in Hammu's court. 11000 Y.G./July 25-28 The war finally comes to an end, but it is not a peaceful one. As the Imperium withdraws, the Mournelord Ssarosk defies his orders and commits unspeakable atrocities in Terena, eventually burning it whole. The Imperium reacts switfly and harshly, binding him in irons and waiting for the Terenans to return to deal with him themselves. As the war comes to an end, the City of Diaspora, home to those saved from death in the war, unifies and begins to call itself the Children of the Aether. They begin to spread outwards into the Aether. At the same time, the unsettled nature of the world provides the opportunity for Unshaped, horrid beings from beyond the natural world, to infiltrate many orginizations, hiding within and controlling bodies. In the case of Drevan, both suits return not guilty, but Drevan is, understandably, reluctant to leave the court. An Impasse arises, broken only when Veros is brought to the court and sucks his power back from Drevan, who is banished by the Staff of Ruin. Veros reveals it was all an experiment, which leaves several gods unhappy. 11250 Y.G./ July 28-August 1 The Terenans return to find Terena destroyed. They build a burial mound over the destroyed city and try to forget it, building a New Terena atop the mound. With Drahthor missing, Hensen takes command of the Bronze Pantheon, and begins to search for additional members to add to their number. Chroma also discovers a fun game, known as the game of creation. It is a smashing success, and everyone wants to play along. 11500 Y.G./August 1-4 The allies exact a terrible revenge on the Mournelord, entombing him in molten iron, but keeping him alive through the use of a magical amulet, forced to be in constant torment for all eternity. He is buried in the middle of the city in a large pit that was never filled in. However, his mind remains free, and he begins to call on various undead to excavate and settle in the destroyed city. With a new city, new ideas come to the Terenans, who split into three different states, all allied with one another. Above, the Children begin settling on giant space amoebas. However, the Ae-Sylvani find the amoebas alarming, and prepare to do something about them. Finally, Kiptar, Honassia and Azor'Chapien officially join the Bronze Pantheon. 11750 Y.G./August 4-8 A new continent emerges from the ocean: Novindus, a land of mercenaries who struggle against one another to form even the most tenuous of kingdoms. Above, a colony of the Children is destroyed by the Ae-Sylvani. The Children travel to the Ae-Sylvani capitol to parlay and hopefully avert a greater conflict. At the same time, the warforged suffer a catastrophe as their gear gate network crashes, leaving only a few gates open. They move upwards to explore and colonize the Aether. Elsewhere, The Library is finally given over to the Loremasters, although they are too busy with their own problems as their keep has become sentient and locked them inside. Also, Hammu has begun to tamper with the Skyway river in retaliation for Mara's assault on Beacon 12000 Y.G./August 8-11 The cavern beneath Terena is fully created and many undead flock to it, unknown to the citizens above 12250 Y.G./August 11-15 Eijra, still somewhat insane from Drevan's disorienting words, dramatically shrinks the diameter of the inner world, but is thwarted by Veros, who repurposes the new land to create underwater mountain ranges. The shaking opens a new cavern beneath Azora, and within, the dragonborn first arise. 12500 Y.G./August 15-29 The malaise growing beneath Terena continues to grow, prompting the Warforged to travel to Terena, wondering why they sense undead in such a vibrant place. Above, the tension with the Ae-Sylvani is nearly forgotten as the Children realize they have a bigger problem. Their air supply is running out. Eventually, they find Xarns, which provide aether-air conversion, and are forced to use them to breathe. 12750 Y.G./August 29-September 1 Ashralan, god of the deeps arises and quickly draws the ire of several gods, including the entire bronze pantheon. Vymrl steals the Land Spike from a sleeping Empress, who awakens nearly immediately and goes to find the thief, directing the dragons loyal to her to attack the Imperium The two gods meet in combat, trashing the Palace of Xa’an and Vymrl is defeated, impaled in Tamarung on the very spike he stole as his Exarchs scatter to the corners of the earth, attempting to find ways to free him. The other gods look on with shock, but the Empress can only think of her daughter, who was wounded in the devastation of the Palace. Shurka attempts to heal her, but is knocked out in the process. 13000 Y.G./September 1-5 Veros and the Empress begin to talk about whether the time of the gods should come to an end. The Pantheon begins to discuss means to retaliate against Ashralan. Diseases begin to spread to the Iron State from the grey wastes. 13250 Y.G./September 5-8 The Imperium becomes destabilized from the assaults of the Asikan Empire, the disappearance of Vymrl and the removal of many of the artifacts of power from the Imperium by his exarches. Finally, it becomes too much as the Asikans unleash their final weapon against the giants: The Imperium is scattered to the far corners of the planet and find their very bodies twisted to form many different types of giant. The Chillund Archipelago becomes a realm full of twisted dimensional energies and monsters, more or less uninhabitable, although a few frost giants still cling on. The reverberating energies affect the whole world, awaking old beasts like the beholders and resonating all the way to the inner world. 13500 Y.G./September 8-12 The Slaad are born from corruption seeping into the Chaos. They move against Azora. The beholders return to greyfang mountain and found a nation called T’garth. 13750 Y.G./September 12-15 The Ae-sylvani go to war against the Children, striking out and destroying many colonies. The Children seek out the Iron State’s presence in the Aether and begin to retaliate. Unfortunately, the diseases that had ravaged the Iron state continued to spread unchecked, now infecting both the Children and the Ae-sylvani, and growing stronger. Veros and the Empress call a meeting of many of the gods, including the newly reawoken Shurka. 14000 Y.G./September 15-19 Through a concerted effort, the Children and Iron State beat back the plagues and drive the Ae-sylvani nearly to extinction. Uncertain of how to succeed against the overwhelming presence of both foes the Ae-sylvani unleash an uncontrollable weapon: a modification of the disease that had been plaguing them, repurposed to be extra virulent. Unfortunatly, the weapon gets out of hand, mutating and destroying the Aether itself, turning it into vile Miasma, a corrosive deadly substance that begins expanding, driving the Iron State and the Children away from the planet. The meeting of gods begins, with Veros, the Empress, Shurka, Chapien, Ythrexle, the Maras, Hammu and Nixis present. The Empress and Veros lay out their plan to leave this world and allow it to be run by the mortals. In general the idea is agreed with. 14250 Y.G./September 19-22 Chroma finally manages to purge the taint from the Chaos, but at the price of creating a massive slaad that sleeps… and would destroy the world if it ever awoke. As the Miasma spreads, it began to haze the sky, plunging the world into an ice age. Various beings such as silver dragons and technologies, such as steam heating emerge as a response to the reduced temperatures. Also, the Unshaped are finally detected by the beholder nation of T’garth, who begins spreading the word of the invisible menace to other nations. The Free Nation begins to fight amongst itself, trying to eradicate the unshaped among them. Yhrexle begins a project to create a portal to the Dream where the walls between the planes are weakest: over the southern hole of the world. 14500 Y.G./September 22-26 The meeting finishes with the agreement that all gods should leave and go into exile. The present gods scatter to find those gods not present at the meeting and inform them of the unanimous decision. The Miasma begins eating away at the Azure Aegis. But a method is developed to push it away and allow the aegis to regenerate, an hopefully eventually end the ice age entirely. 14750 Y.G./September 26- September 28 More and more gods agree that leaving the world to the mortals is the best course of action. The Beholders split in two groups. The majority, devoted to a newer, more peaceful existence with the other races, stays in T’garth. The other group, devoted to the old ways, leaves for another plane to brood and plan. The beholders of T’garth also begin offering their services to the other nations, specifically their ability to detect and destroy unshaped. 15000 Y.G./September 28-October 5 The great exodus begins as god after god leaves the mortal realm for good. The Gods leave great parting gifts for the world. Eijra causes a myriad of plant and animal life to spring up around the world, Azor'Chapien alters the structure of the Azoran leadership, Shurka sees to it that the Terenan states flourish. Nixis gives the children a way to escape the Miasma, Kiptar sees to it that the iron state is filled with all manner of creations. Chroma sets about setting up some final guardians of the Chaos, Nixis gives the world the gift of languages and the cultural enrichment it brings. Ythrexlefinishes his portal to the Dream and provides a home for his people. Veros gives a multitude of gifts, ending the ice age and providing many powerful artifacts for mortals to use. Hensen perhaps leaves the greatest gift of them all. In a hidden maze filled with monsters and traps, a prize was left: One that would turn the mortal who claimed it into a god. One by one, the gods leave, most to the Astral Sea, others to their own special planes and homes. Finally, Veros, the eldest, stretches out his staff, drawing in all the sleeping gods and sending them to the Astral Sea. Then, he activated his final artifact, the Planar Seal, which cut through reality like a knife, separating the gods from the Prime, and bringing the story of the Lords of Creation to its end. The Mortal Age See The World Today Category:World